Love So Sweet, Yet Forbidden
by PurHunFanGirl
Summary: Life for Elizaveta is about to be twisted around as an unsuspected visitor appears at her husband's home. What will unfold from this event? Will she be endangered? Will it end in happiness or pain? Life or Death? Peace or Chaos? Only one thing can be determined. Life will be changed with no ways to erase the past. Rated M for chapter 8. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Memories

*Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! These Characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. (Rated M for non-explicit suggestive adult themes in later chapters, references to some violence, and coarse language.)

Elizaveta was finally finished with her list of chores and was finally able to sit down. With a book in her hand, she hopped onto the grand piano in the music room and opened her book. Roderich was out on one of his "business" trips and wouldn't be home for a week or so. Thank god he wasn't home though. It was always clean this and clean that. There's still dust on this high shelf. Don't sit on the piano; it's bad for the instrument, blah, blah, blah. She didn't really care. Oh how she wished she could wear pants again and run around out in the forest.

She looked out the window into the forest. Lush green trees, beautiful wild flowers, that's where she wished she could be. The place filled with so many memories. It felt so far away. Too many years had passed since she was forced to live in this house. To marry a man she could never truly love. Did she regret her decision? Yes.

Her mind wandered to memories so far in the past. The fondest memories were made with a very special man. Did they ever really get along? Not a lot. As children they fought a lot, then again, she had also thought she was a boy then. She was foolish and as they grew into their teens things changed. She leaned back across the piano and closed her eyes.

_It was raining. The sun was shadowed by clouds and stretching tree branches, lush with summer leaves. She and Gilbert had taken shelter under a tree after a long day of hunting. Of course it had been a bet that Gil "the awesome" could hunt better then she could now that she was a girl. Eliza had greatly accepted the challenge to rub in his face that, even as a girl she was still way cooler then he was. In the end, though, they were equally matched._

_ Eliza, however, was exhausted after running around throughout the forest. Her head bobbed as she fought to stay awake with little success though. Her heavy eye lids won her internal battle and her head rested against Gils shoulder as she drifted away into peaceful slumber. He flinched away, and raised his hand ready to strike her. His eyes rested on her slumbering form and confusion came over him. 'How can Liz be tired already?'_

_ "Hey Liz," he poked her soft cheek._

_ Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry." She sat up quickly. "I'm kind of ti.." a yawn cut out the rest._

_ "Oh… it's ok." He said and scratched the back of his head with a shy smile on his face._

_ Eliza closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk. Then her eyes were open again as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. She looked up at his face that was turned away from her. She could see the blush on his face, even though the light was dim._

_ She scooted closer to him, and he looked down into her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful, you know,"_

_ "Your eyes are too." She replied as she looked at the deep crimson color._

_ Next he did something completely un-Gil like. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, like she had seen her father do so many times to her mother. Heat filled her body. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was a calm wave that filled her and mad her want to stay in his arms forever, to feel his gentle touch._

_ In the heat of bliss she raised her self-up and crushed her tender lips against his. Both of them didn't know the power that two people could feel through one kiss. They only knew how a kiss usually went through romance movies they had gone to see so they could pick on the couples in the theater. They never really actually paid attention to the movies, but some of it must have sank in, because he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They breathed through their noses so the kiss could last, and when they pulled apart, they only found themselves trapped in another heart stopping kiss._

_ Their tongues explored and fought a silent battle, and she couldn't take it. A moan escaped her lips and they both froze. She jumped up. "I have to go." Was all she could manage to say before she ran into the pouring rain and out of the forest._

_ She cried. She should have told him before she got caught up in that silly, little hunting game. She had to tell him she was betrothed to Roderich, not deepen their friendship to something unknown to both of them._

*R&R Please! Every Author can use suggestions. Also I will be Updating weekly


	2. Chapter 2

***So the first chapter was more of a prologue and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I'm trying to make this fanfic last longer. Again I don't own Hetalia or the characters. This fanfic is looking to be about 10 chapters long, so thanks again!

* * *

The Truth

Elizaveta jumped as the sound of a door being slammed cut through the silent air. She had fallen asleep and outside the sun was at its mid-point.

"Roderich! Elizaveta! Are any of you guys h…" the voice was cut out by a cough and the source sounded so weak.

Elizaveta knew who it was the moment her name was spoken. She jumped off the piano and sped down the hall towards the front door. Crumpled on the floor, leaning against the door, was him.

"Gil, what happened!" she tore off her apron and applied pressure to the wound on his forehead that seemed to be the source of the puddle of deep scarlet around him.

"France *cough* he's invaded." His eyes became unfocused and then refocused.

"Wait right here." She ran upstairs to retrieve the first aid out of the upstairs bathroom, and came running back down the stairs. "Where is your worst wound?" She asked.

He carefully lifted his hand from his side to reveal the real source of the puddle, a gunshot wound in his side.

"Gil, why do you always let these things happen? Running into battle, I could help." She took a knife from her boot and cut away his shirt. She used the surgical tweezers in the first aid to get the bullet out. Luckily, it wasn't really in deep and caused little damage. She took the needle and surgical thread and stitched up the hole, and then ace-bandaged it.

He smirked. "Is zhat concern I here?" he asked laughing slightly, trying to ignore the pain.

"No!... Maybe….." she sighed, "we've been friends forever Gil and as a friend I really don't want to lose you." She looked away, a blush bright as day across her cheeks.

He smiled. "Was-ever." He stared at her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful, you know." He commented quietly.

Her blush deepened. "My eyes have always been the same." She looked at him again and placed bandages on a cut that went along his shoulder. All the scars left on his pale skin. She could remember how she had given him some of them. They had been so childish, fighting battles over such silly, little things. She regretted them.

"I know. Zhat same feisty green fire." He said, staring at her, with his smoldering crimson orbs.

"Your eyes are more like fire then mine, a smoldering flam that never goes out." She always felt comfort in his eyes. Whenever she looked into them she lost herself, as if the Earth had completely stopped spinning altogether.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I don't vant to go back, Eliza." He whispered.

She sat next to him and placed her arm lightly around his shoulders. "I know, but there isn't much we can do about it. Unless Napoleon suddenly dropped dead, we both have to just stand tall and do the best that we can."

"Do I have to go back?" He pleads to Elizaveta.

"Not now, Gil. Please stay and rest, but you're going to have to go back eventually. We can't leave your soldiers alone, now can we?"

"I don't vant to go back." He whimpered, scooting closer to her, allowing him to be wrapped up in her arms.

She stroked his head, soothing him. "I know, Gil. I know." A tear escaped her eye. She hated war like every other country, but she especially hated seeing him like this, his weak side showing from exhaustion and stress. "Gil, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"N-nien… but I vant to." He said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Ok." She slowly untangled herself from him and went to the laundry room and got a bucket of warm water and some old towels. She came back and cleaned the blood form the ground and him. When she finished she put the bucket and towels back in the laundry room and went into the family room, grabbing some blankets. She sat back down next to him and placed the blankets over them both and wrapped her arm around him once more. He smelt of war; blood, gun powder, and burning metal, but she didn't care because he still had the wandering smell of their forest in his hair. The earthy smell of green leaves, fresh air filled with the smell of fresh wild flowers. All of this brought back so many memories, both good and bad.

He twitched and muttered in his sleep. His eyes darted back and forth behind his eye lids, his hands tangling in her clothing, gripping for dear life.

She stroked his hair once more, causing him to snuggle closer and become lucid and calm, and his face smooth and childlike without the constant smirk on his face. No worry lines either. She found herself caught in the moment and kissed his forehead, just like he did so many years ago, and leaned her head against his. The truth, the truth was she did not wish to be his friend. She loved him.

Before drifting off she heard the quiet whisper. "Ich liebe dich, Lizzy."

* * *

A/N: Ratings and Reviews are an author's best friends. ;) Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you stick around because there's more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

***So here's a little early Christmas treat. Two chapter updates in one day! So again I don't I don't own Hetalia etc. I let you guys read.

* * *

Heartless

_Dreams, no, Nightmares, they were a living hell. Faces of the now deceased, the ones she had slaughtered. The children left to starve, if not murdered, after she had taken their parents' lives. Now it was her turn to watch. Her friends were lined up in front of her. One by one they fell to the cold, frozen earth. Her screams were not heard; they felt like nothing but an echo that would never be heard. Then one was left, and she screamed with all her might, a blood curdling scream with tears streaming down her face. "GIL!"_

He immediately snapped awake and panicked at the sound of his name being screamed. "Eliza…" he whispered. "Sshhh….. It's ok… I'm here."

Elizaveta opened her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Gil." She whimpered and curled up against him as sobs rolled through her.

He wrapped his arms around her, wincing at the pain when he pulled her close, his pale hands running gently through her long brunet hair. "Was ist falsch?" (What's wrong?)

"I saw everyone, every person dead because of me. The children left to starve because of me. Then everyone was lined up, one by one, a bullet put in their head. Then ultimately you were left and…" she trailed off and buried her face in his chest while another round of sobs rolled through her.

He knew what she was talking about, the dreams that every nation went through, and he knew all too well. "Vell, Liz, just know zhat I vill never let zhat happen. I vill protect you, no matter vhat. I promise." There was true sincerity swirling within his crimson eyes.

She sniffled and let the last of her tears fall. "I know Gil. I'll protect you too." She hugged him closely.

"I don't need it zhough. Liz, I'm a man." He said this with a smirk, his whole demeanor changing to the usual gutsy, self-confident self, hiding his fear that flashed briefly in his eyes.

"Yes but every true man needs some protection. Otherwise, they're just a heartless monster. You're not a heartless monster Gil."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? I don't need anyone to hold my hand. Since Germania died, I'm strong!" He couldn't help himself from protesting.

"But every man and woman needs to cry. They need to release their built up emotions."

"Nien. I have no reason to cry." He defended his-self, finding strength in his German discords.

"Then why were you nearly in tears when you didn't want to leave? Why do you have the same nightmares that every nation does?"

He ignored her. "Physical pain, I didn't want to go back and get hurt worse than I was. Not because of emotions." He said this flatly, looking away.

"Well I guess I was wrong." She got up and brushed herself off. "You might just be a heartless monster." She started to walk away.

He got up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Nien, not heartless, just tougher than those other pansies." He defended. "I can love. Liz…" He looked into her eyes. "Like I love you."

She turned around slowly to face him. "Te igazán szeretsz engem?" (Hungarian: You really love me?)

"Ja." He replied to her quietly.

"Then you'll let me fight along with you." Her eyes met his filled with determination and with that, she ran up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

***So this chapter ended up being only 571 words. I'm sorry! This is my first fanfiction with chapters and only my second fanfic that I decided was going to be worthy of . I'm also not the best title chooser either...So, again I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but I hope you still enjoyed them. Next chapter may be out on Christmas…. Who knows… Oh right, I do! :D


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Sorry guys, busy Christmas, because I got a Car! lol Sorry I didn't update so better late then never right? Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm averaging about 800 words for each chapter. WARNING: Not really needed, but just for precautions; Evil Austria does somethings, but it's not descriptive so you can let your minds wander. Well I'll leave you to read.

* * *

Prussian Blue

She opened the door to her room and started to dig through the back of her closet. She finally reached the back of her closet and found what she was looking for. She laid her uniform across her bed. It was a bit dusty but it would do. The uniform was the only thing that Roderich allowed her to keep from her old life. He expected her to be a lady so she wasn't allowed to wear pants anymore. He bought her the most expensive dresses money could buy, but she really didn't care about them.

She moved on to her dresser and took out her medals that were to be placed on her uniform. Quickly she stripped down to her undergarments and froze as she heard a whistle.

"Gosh Liz, didn't know that you liked Prussian blue." His gaze raked her pale frame up and down eyeing the lacy, Prussian blue lingerie and how well it went with her pale complexion.

Eliza quickly duct behind her bed and pulled out her frying pan from under the bed. "Get out Gil!"

"Why does it matter? We're both adults, aren't we?" He smirked and watched her carefully and as soon as she raised the frying pan above her head, he knew what he had to do. "Ok, Ok. Now Liz you don't want to hurt me more then I already am." He slowly backed up towards the door, hands up in self-defense.

"Try me." She got up and went after him till he was out of the room and quickly slammed the door. She couldn't lock the door because there was no lock. Roderich had not permitted her to ever isolate herself from him. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased so that meant no locks and no privacy for her. She shivered at some of the memories. Yes Roderich was a gentleman but he was still German and every man likes to drink every once and a while, especially the German.

~Flash Back~

_It was a chilly December night and Elizaveta was getting ready for bed. She had just taken a rose petal bath and had sat down in front of her mirror to brush her hair. The house was unusually quiet. At this time Roderich was almost always in his music room, playing a soft ballad on the piano, though today seemed different. That morning, Roderich had just got home from one of his business conferences. He seemed a little out of it. He didn't hug her hello like he always did but went right passed her. He didn't go to his study, but he went up to his room and came back down in fresh clothing and walked right out of the house again._

_ These may seem irrelevant but for Roderich to somehow break his pattern, it was scary. The only times that he did break his pattern were when something really bothersome happened at his conference and even then he never just walked out of the house again._

_ Elizaveta sat there pandering whatever could have upset him this much, when the door to her room slammed open. The smell of liquor filled the room, and she instantly coward to the floor. Roderich came over to her and pulled her up by her wrist and into a rough kiss. He tasted like liquor._

_ "Roderich, your drunk. Come on let's get you to your room." She pulled herself away from him and grabbed his arm gently._

_ "No," he grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her onto her bed, "I don't need to go to my room, because I want you." He pulled on the ribbon holding her bath robe shut to reveal her cowering pale frame and Prussian blue. "What the hell are you wearing?" He looked at her with disgust. "How dare you wear that color!" Smack._

_ She laid there in shock. Roderich had struck her. He had never done so before, never had he come home this drunk and she was honestly terrified. The sweet, gentle man that she had married was replaced by this horrible beast. She tried to scream but no one answered. All she could do was lay there and hope it was over._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Elizaveta curled up on her bed shaking from the memory. All she could do was push the memory to the back of her head and move on.

Meanwhile, Gilbert assumed that Liz had locked the door so he made his way down the stairs. He picked up his shirt and buttoned it up. He grabbed his jacket and flung it around his shoulders and left the house thinking she wouldn't follow. He walked back to the commander's tent and all he could think about was her pale complexion, her tiny figure, her long honey brown hair that curtained around her, and Prussian blue.

* * *

*So haven't really gotten a response at all from any of my readers... I'm curious as to if you like the story, hate the story? I'm wondering if it would matter if I continued posting or not to you... R's & R's would be amazing guys. Thanks, until Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.

**Thanks so much to Vampire Catfish1 and tulipsandcornflowers for reviewing! It's good to know that people are enjoying the story and want to see what is in store for it. Well I hope you enjoy this update. :)

* * *

Strong but Weak

Elizaveta composed herself from her breakdown and dressed herself in her military uniform. It was a bit tight in the bust area, but she, somehow, got all of the buttons done up and then she fiddled with the collar of the jacket. She carefully placed each medal on its correct place on her uniform and picked up her hat, readjusting the flowers in her hair so they were sitting under the rim of her hat.

She scanned herself over in the mirror and smiled. She looked like she did back when she was free of her husband's demands, back when she freely did as she pleased, and she felt content for the first time in a while.

After giving herself a once over in the mirror,checking for any damage to the uniform, Eliza carefully picked up her sword and placed it in its respected place at her hip, and slowly made her way down the stairs and out the door.

Eliza arrived at the field and maneuvered her way to the commander's tent. She got a few looks, some confused and others were looks of men who were deprived of a woman's contact for a little too long. Whistles and cat calls were ignored as she pushed them away, but at some point one of the soldiers stopped her.

"Vhat's a pretty little zhing like you doing marching around a place like zhis? You…" Those were the only words he got in before his face met the mud and the back of his head met her boot.

Eliza picked him up by the collar of his uniform and brought his face close to hers, and quietly said, "You see these medals?" He nodded. "Well if you can recall, each of these symbols of achievement mean that I am your superior. So respect your master and be a good little dog. Move on soldier."

By then there was a group of men around her and the soldier. She threw him down and pushed her way through the crowd. She did not hesitate. She did not look any of them in the eye. She held her head up high because she was not a weak women like all these men were used to. She was a woman of war.

She pushed her way into the commander's tent to find Gil in a deep discussion with the commander. They looked up from the map they were looking at. "So you vere zhe commotion causer." He frowned deeply and then looked over to the guards. "Take her out of camp."

"What?" She ducked under the guards arms and wrapped her arms around Gilbert's arm. "No! I'm not letting you fight anymore!" In a split second Eliza sucked in her pride and allowed herself to become like one of those weak women that stayed home while their husbands and sons fought for their country. Only for him could her pride be thrown aside, so she could try to get through to him. "I don't want to lose you and then think I could have been there, done something to have helped you, done something to save your life." She let all her emotions surface and tears dripped down her face. "I am not leaving you."

"Eliza, wipe your tears. If you've become a veak vomen then you couldn't stand var. I'll be fine." He frowned at the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Get going. Zhis is not the place for a beautiful girl to be. Just go."

"No! Sezeretlek! (Hungarian: I love you!) We haven't spent enough time…"

"Zhis is no way to spend time together! Zhis is a battle field!"

More tears spilt from her eyes. "I know, but I don't want to leave. I don't want this to be the last moment I see you." Her voice was small and distant.

"I von't die! I'm strong und ruthless." He yelled at her.

She let go of his arm. "I know you're strong! Why the hell did you think I ended up with Roderich? He's such a pussy that he needs my protection!"

"Ja I know! Zhat is vhat I don't get! Vhy him? I don't get zhat you'd rather stay vith a pussy like him zhen vith me!"

"It wasn't my choice! My leader and his leader decided to join our two nations! They also decided that a marriage was needed to help our people understand! Do you think you weren't in my mind the moment the words 'I Do' came out of my mouth? That first night when it was him taking me and not you! If I could have chosen, I would have chosen you!"

He stood silently in shock at what words had fallen out of this women's mouth.

"Was all that for nothing? I could have accepted my choice and moved on. Maybe I could have loved him. He treated me well for the most part, loved me before, but I never returned that love. My mind told me to move on, but my heart ached for you."

He clasped his hands onto her shoulders. "You shouldn't have to try to love someone. Liz, love should come vithout trying. Othervise it isn't love."

"And I know that. My common sense told me otherwise, but I followed my heart. I kept him distant from me, but I mean who the hell knew where you were the night I got married! You weren't there to speak out! I stood there at the altar hoping that you would swoop in and stop the wedding, save me from the years that came after, but it didn't happen. You were probably off screwing some chick over."

Smack.

He looked at her in shock and then down at his hand. He allowed his arm to fall to his side and clutched his hands into fists. Not looking her in the eyes, he replied, "Liz, you're wrong. I was at home crying over you." With that, he walked out of the tent, leaving a bewildered women and her hand holding her cheek.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to go with the old fashion ways and since Austria was her "first husband", I made Hungary a virgin. If she wasn't then she would have been considered a whore and not marriageable.

Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter and I'll give you a hint for the next chapter, 1: You won't be waiting long cause I'll be updating sometime tomorrow or early on the 1st. and 2: That soldier that Hungary humiliated, well, he'll be back. Bye for now! :)


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia

**Happy New Year! Thanks to tulipsandcornflowers for the advice. After a long thought and talking to my friends I ended up taking you're advice. Thanks again!

So in this chapter we have a guest that will only appear once. Sorry that they're probably completely out of character, I just went with what flowed with how I wanted the story to go. Well I'll let you read. :)

* * *

Remember Me?

Elizaveta stood there, regret washing through her. She didn't want it to possibly end that way. She could never let herself live if that was how it ended, but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't follow him. He was right; war was no place to spend time together. She would simply be a distraction, a hindrance that would lead to no good. Austria had decided to fight against Prussia and her country had no say in it because they were part of the same empire. She couldn't do anything more, but watch the results of this war unfold. So, she left the camp.

On her way out of camp the soldier that she had pushed around stopped her, and he had some back up this time. "Vhere do you zhink you're going?" he asked her, smirking, more confident.

"I am going home." She replied, disgust clear in her voice.

"Not until after I've taught you a lesson, you're not." His eyes shining with mischief and the men around him smirked with lust clear in their eyes.

She took a step back but then realized what she was doing. Cowering would only show them that she was weak, which she was not. Standing her ground could cause a bit of a problem as well. She had found that when she usually stood her ground she found herself tied up and in much more difficult situations, always when it came to an uneven advantage against her of course. She couldn't run, because they were crowding her. What could she do? She had no other choice but hope.

She screamed. "Gil! *cough, cough*" She was gasping for air, curled up on the ground. The son of a bitch kicked her in her stomach! "Damn you!"

"Yeah, yeah a kick to your stomach is zhe least of your vorries." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her knees. "Remember me?...Vladimir?"

Elizaveta looked closer at the man he seemed familiar. She didn't pay attention earlier when she had thrown him around because it seemed like it would have been a waste of her time to remember every man's face that had stepped across her boundaries. Had it really been so long since she last saw him that she didn't even remember his face? She even freaking named her dogs after famous people from his country."Romania? What the hell! How did you get into this camp? "

"It was too easy. That dim wit really should pay more attention. He'll never change though. All he does is go around saying how 'awesome' he is, it really annoys the shit out of me. Plus he doesn't even remember me! He said that I look familiar but the retard can't even remember me! Well he'll remember me after what I do to you." He motioned two of the other men forward and they grabbed her by her arms.

Elizaveta pulled one of her arms loose and socked one of the men in their face. She felt bone crack under her fist and she knew she had broken his nose. Her arms freedom was short lived, because another man grabbed it and she couldn't shake his grip.

* * *

Gilbert was in the medical tent making sure all the shipments of supplies had come in and checking to see if there was any illness to be reported throughout the injured, when he heard a scream. Not just any scream, but her scream. He ran out of the medical tent and toward the clearing next to the camp. When he got there he saw a large group of men around someone. He heard her scream again which confirmed what he thought and unsheathed his sword.

"Vhat in hell are you dogs doing?" he yelled at the men. With the sound of their commanding officers voice, the men parted to reveal one of his soldiers sitting on top of Elizaveta. Her jacket was off and her shirt was missing buttons revealing her pale chest. The soldier had her sword to her throat.

Gilbert walked over and knocked the sword out of the soldier's hand. He picked the man up by his collar and dropped him on the ground away from Elizaveta. "Vhat vere you doing?" He repeated himself, pointing his sword at the man.

"Getting my revenge retard, not that you even fucking remember who the hell I am."

"So she made you look like a fool. Vell you probably deserved it, and your right I have no idea who you are." He took Liz by her hand and pulled her to her feet. She quickly moved behind him.

"I'm Romania you idiot!"

Gil looked closer at him. "Vhat in God's name are you doing in my camp! Get the hell out of here!"

"Not until I've finished with her!"

"Why do you have a bone to pick with her? So she pushed you around. It's not like you're not used to it after being under her control."

"It's because I want you to remember who the hell I am! I was under her rule yet she didn't even remember me! You didn't remember me either."

"Zhat gives you zhe right to harm her? No. Not only did you put Eliza in a position zhat could cause one night mares; you tried to use my soldiers to make sure zhat you degraded her in zhe most vial way. Get the hell out of my camp, and as for the rest of you, no supper for a veek." He watched as the men all filed out of the clearing and back to camp and when Romania was over the horizon, he turned his attention to Elizaveta. "Liz, are you ok?" He touched her shoulder lightly to see if the experience had left her traumatized or not.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "I'm sorry Gil. I shouldn't have come. All it led to was our fight and *sniff* Romania's attack and…" she trailed off and buried her face in his chest.

He hugged her back and placed his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry Liz. I shouldn't have left on that note. Come on lets take you home." He picked up her jacked and hat and placed them on her, then swooped her up into his arms.

He opened the door and placed her on the couch. "Liz do you want anything?" he asked her quietly.

She quickly got up and ran to her room. Gilbert made his way to the door, but was stopped when Liz came back down stairs in her dress and asked him if he wanted to stay for tea. He went to say no but her eyes were filled with tears that she was trying so hard not to spill, so he followed her to the kitchen and got out some tea cups and plates down from the cupboard. Liz poured the tea, and placed some short bread cookies on their plates. They sat there in silence and sipped their tea, and nibbled on cookies, until she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was being heartless at the moment. "She got up and took their plates and cups and waited for him to say something.

What could he say? He wanted to lighten the mood but not say something stupid. He stood up and walked over to Liz and pulled her into a hug. "Ich bin mir auch leid, Liz. Ich liebe dich.(I'm sorry too Liz. I love you.)" With that he pulled her to the couch and they sat there together in each other's arms for a while.

* * *

*So yeah, Romania was the surprise guest. As I said he's probably completely out of character but hey, it's what i thought flowed well with the story, considering it wasn't mentioned that the soldier was Romania in the last chapter. Thanks again to tulipsandcornflowers for the idea. Like I said reviews help a lot and can make a story better! Rate and Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia!

**So... sorry for leaving you guys for so long. School started back up and I'm exhausted from all the projects that my teachers decided to assign after break. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

A Few to Many

Elizaveta woke up still on the couch with Gilbert. She looked at the clock, which told her that they had been asleep for about two hours. The sun outside was setting and she knew that it was getting too late for Gilbert to return to camp. 'Good' she thought and got up to go into the kitchen. She decided to make dinner, Goulash, a Hungarian dish.

Gilbert woke to the smell of spices. He walked into the kitchen to find Elizaveta placing two plates filled with food, delicately, on the small kitchen table. She walked over to the fridge and pulled a dozen beers. "Hey Gil, it's late so I made dinner." She smiled showing that what had happened was in the past now.

They sat down next to each other at the kitchen counter and dug into the food. *cough* "Vhat the hell, Liz!" He downed a beer and coughed again.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to put less paprika in it." She took his plate and added some of the Goulash that hadn't been tainted with paprika, onto his plate. She handed him the plate.

"It's ok. I can eat anyzhing, because I'm awesome!" He dug in again and ignored his burning tongue. By the time he was done he had downed two more beers.

Elizaveta took her time and finished her plate, hoping she didn't cause a future stomach ache for him, and finished her first two beers. She took their plates and began to wash them. Gilbert took the dishes as she finished washing them and dried them. She then walked over to the fridge again and grabbed as many beers as she could hold and placed them on the table. She walked over to where Gilbert was leaning against the counter watching her and brought her face up to his.

"Let's have a drinking contest like old days." She said and then sat at the table.

He sat down across from her and smirked. "Vell the awesome me already has one up on you und you really need all zhe help you can get so I'll give you a five minute start."

"Nope, you'll need the head start, so we start on three."

"Ok."

"One. Two. Three." They both grabbed beer and chugged it. One after another they emptied the contents of each bottle till Liz knew she probably should stop, or she would pass out. Gil took one last bottle and emptied it. The number of bottles on the counter was scary, luckily they both could hold there liquor really well.

"8 to 7, zhe awesome me vins!" His smirk widened. "Vhat's my prize?"

"How about a kiss?" She got up and wobbled over to him. She tripped over her own feet and knocked him out of his chair, both of them landing awkwardly on the ground. Before he could laugh at her she crushed her lips against his, but he still laughed, ruining the kiss.

"Kesesesesesesese, mein gott Liz, I zhink your drunk!" he continued to laugh as he got up and pulled her to her feet.

"You're just as drunk as I am and you know it." She couldn't hold her own laughter in when Gilbert tried to take a step towards her and fell back on his ass. He quickly got up and burst out laughing. They both stood there for a few minutes laughing at each other.

"Well I need to go take a shower." She started walking and stopped when Gilbert followed her.

He grabbed her wrist. "Can't I come too Lizzy?" He flashed her that signature, playful smirk, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. He pulled her towards him. "We can have lots of fun." He purred into her ear, nipping at it, causing her to shiver as she felt his warm breath, his soft yet rough touch, and the vibration of his throat as he spoke.

She stood there and contemplated. She would be betraying Roderich. Sure, they didn't really have a relationship left; they never really had one to begin with at all. Her purpose at first just seemed to be an un-paid maid/ close friend, then she became more of a toy he could toss around when he need to get his tensions out. The last couple of years had been bad, with him being frustrated after he came home from long, away meetings. She shivered at the memories that she had of him drunk. It would only be ten times worse if he somehow found out, but she loved Gilbert. He was almost always on her mind. Morning, night, dreams, Gil was always there. He had to go back to the war soon too, but they were drunk. There was a fifty percent chance she would forget all of it, and he could just leave her with a broken heart, with no memories of this night.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She pushed him gently away from her and quickly looked away when she saw the hurt clear on his face.

"I don't see vhat's bad about it. Ich liebe dich, Liz. With all of my heart, I love you."

He tore at her heart strings when he said those simple three words, three words that meant so much but hurt so much to here. She didn't want him to ever leave. She wished that they could just run, but she knew that as embodiments of countries, their duty came to their people first. She wanted to be someone else, a normal human, so in this process of mind she didn't want to be a country tonight.

Gilbert's hand creased her cheek and she looked up into the sorrowful, red rubies. Her head pounding, her heart hammering at her chest, and the flood of emotions bubbling over, she made up her mind. She stepped forward onto her tip-toes and crushed her lips onto his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. The electricity they felt couldn't be compared to anything either of them had felt in the centuries upon centuries they had both lived. Their first kiss, so many years ago, was merely a spark compared to this blazing fire.

Now she was in his arms, that were now steadier then she could think anyone would be after all the alcohol they had consumed. Somehow, he was completely balanced as he carried her up the stairs and to her room, with the echo of the slamming door echoing through the halls.

* * *

A/N: Hehehehehehehhehehehe you can guess what the next chapter will be! Smut, smut, smutty, smut, smut. oh... don't forget [the passion. :)

See you guys in a week. I promise!... and if i don't comply then it's two chapters that I'll owe you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

*I don't own the characters and obviously the anime they came from.

*WARNING* This FanFiction contains graphic, sexual content that is not right for young readers (18+ though I can't wont stop you... example of under 18= me...), reader discretion is advised. Don't Read it if you're not going to like it! I've given you enough warning...

**Je suis si désolé! I would of had this chapter up long ago but my French Teacher decided that we needed to do an art project and study French artists and their styles of art. GOD it was a stupid and long project! Again I'm sorry! I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait... I just need to shut up so you can read the long awaited SMUT chapter that I wrote...

* * *

Love So Sweet, Yet Forbidden

The sound of the slamming door rang through the mansion as Elizaveta was whisked into her bathroom. Gilbert placed her lightly on her feet before he began to remove his stuffy uniform.

Elizaveta went over to the bath and begun to fill the tub with water that sat over a small stove in the corner of the room. She filled the tub about 2/3 full and leaned over to reach the other side where she kept some imported bath soap that made bubbles when poured into the tub.

Gilbert stood there and admired the look of Elizaveta's legs. As she bent forward, the back of her dress rose up and revealed her upper thighs. He felt the blush forming across his cheeks as his trousers began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Elizaveta finished mixing the soap into the water and then turned to look at Gilbert. His eyes were trained on her, and his excitement was very noticeable. She took a step towards him, but stopped and beckoned him forward with a wave of her pointer finger.

He slowly stepped towards her as if this were merely a dream that his mind had conjured up, and if he moved to fast, she would vanish. He placed his hands upon her shoulders, and when she didn't disappear in a puff of smoke, he let his tense shoulders relax. This was real and he was hit with the dizziness of his drunken state, flooding him with more confidence.

He tugged on her collar of her dress and she smiled at him flirtatiously. He couldn't get those damn cloths off her quick enough. Each piece of clothing fell, her apron, then her dress, until she was left in his favorite color, Prussian blue. He thought back to how he had walked in on her changing just a few days ago. He smirked, thinking about how she had chased him out with her frying pan in hand.

While Gilbert was having his trip to the past, Elizaveta took the chance to take a step back and place the tips of her fingers in the waist band of his trousers, pulling them away from his hips, teasing him.

God Liz was killing him. The cold draft that slipped through the sides of his trousers only served to make him ache. Plus her just standing there, her beautiful, pale skin looked so soft and delectable, it KILLED him.

"Stop playing" he managed to breath out, and then snatched her lips with his own before she could reply. He moved his hands down to her hips and then back up, placing them on her plush, encased mounds, causing her to moan under his touch.

Elizaveta decided to get even. She moved closer to him, he towered over her 5 foot 3 inches by 6 or 7 inches making it a tad bit more difficult for her to go with her plan. She slowly rocked her hips form side to side rubbing her stomach against his growing friend. He lost focus, as pleasure filled moans began to escape his lips. He bucked his hips, in need for more friction; Eliza could tell he was beginning to lose his patience. So, Eliza broke their kiss and slipped from her last bits of shelter, and turned to submerge herself in the hot, bubbly depths of the bath tub.

Gilbert quickly followed her example and freed himself from the tightening trousers. He slipped into the tub next to her and then reached to the side of the tub to retrieve some wash clothes. He handed one to her and they watched each other as they washed themselves. Soon enough, things got heated and they began to grope one another. She held his neither regions, and he slowly dipped in one finger after another into her core. The water grew cold and dirty from the mud that had been on their skin and other things. They grew tired of the foreplay, both desperate to for the blissful sensation of the main course. They stumbled out of the tub, and towards her room, not caring about their sopping wet bodies, as they clambered onto her bed.

Elizaveta laid on her back as Gilbert laid on her. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. She didn't know what it looked like, but knew that she would know it was there when she saw it. She was looking for something that was so sweet, and powerful, yet seemed so, forbidden. All she needed was to know that what they had wasn't just caused by their drunken state or a onetime deal for him. She needed to know that he loved her.

Searching the depths of his ruby eyes, she knew that their drunken state had come and gone, leaving only passion for one another left behind. He spread her legs so he could position himself at her opening. He slipped in an inch and then another, all the while Elizaveta was begging him now.

"Gil, stop being such a tease, just…" She was caught off guard as he slammed himself into her, capturing her lips as she screamed in pleasure, but slight pain. He was fucking huge! He started out slow, but picked up his pace as Eliza's moans grew loader.

"Damn it Gilbert, Fuck Me!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

Gilbert groaned as he picked up his pace more, slightly afraid of hurting her, when he flipped them over.

"Your turn." He stated with a playful smirk. She bounced on him, and he couldn't control his hands. Her well-formed breast bounced as she moved up and down, so Gilbert grabbed them. He leaned up and sucked on one of her nipples and she froze in her frantic up and down motions, a long moan escaping her lips. Gilbert leaned forward and smacked her ass, causing her to yelp.

"Keep going." He commanded her, taking charge of their situation.

They were both on the edge of their climaxes, so Gilbert's hands moved to her hips, and he flipped them over again, pumping into her faster than before. He felt her freeze and wither beneath him, as she met her limits. The sudden warmth that washed over him pushed him over the edge, as he spilled his seed deep into her.

They moved so they were laying side by side in each other's arms, their breaths coming in shallow gulps. They stared at each other for a while until she broke the silence.

"Gilbert, you truly love me, right?" Her voice seemed so small, so innocent.

"Ja, Ich leibe dich." He whispered into her ear, the smile clear in his voice. He proceeded to kiss the base of her ear and then her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and he captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. They then slowly dozed off in each other's arms as the moon slowly disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed my first smut... yeah it's not to grphic but one can never be too careful right? I'll try to get some time to write the next chapter and it will definitely not be that long of a wait... I'm sorry *Bows head in shame*

Until next time, Au revoir mes petits lecteurs! :)


End file.
